Historically, management of a large employee workforce has been a complex and time-consuming task. With regard to managing large groups of employees, it is often difficult to manage the schedule, phone status and time clock information of such employees. Especially in an environment where a large number of agents are employed, it is often difficult for management to determine the real-time status of the agents' schedule and time spent working on a task or on the phone.
In order to monitor schedule and time worked by the agents, the current state of art matches information from routing platforms to the schedule application and provides a view of agent statuses on the initial loading of the a Web browser. However, the presented information is not updated or refreshed once it was loaded on the Web browser. Thus, management can only identify issues associated with agent schedules and time worked in a retroactive and reactive manner. A need exists for real-time monitoring of agents' adherence to schedule and time worked, such that updated information may be delivered to management of the agents and issues may be resolved more quickly.